As computer systems become more advanced, the interaction between different types of data and network-based applications becomes more involved. As an example, many businesses and personal computer users have begun to automate processes using a computer that have typically been implemented manually on paper. Many of these automated processes are implemented on network-based service applications that require a user to log-in and to enter data into the network-based service application. Sometimes, the information that is to be entered is available on a paper document, such that the user can enter the information to the network-based service manually or can scan the paper document and upload the scanned document to a website.